FateBeyond Existence
by finalblaster
Summary: In 2038, a high school boy who is not a mage nor knows about any mages and Holy Grail war existence. He found a secret about his family line research about his family past. He disappears into thin air as he read the word 'BEYOND'. (You will be seeing most of the fate character)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I'm Kashitama Zin, a high schooler, somehow manage to get involve in a war which I did not know its existence in my life til I met my servants"

Two day before

"Kashitama Zin, how long do you plan to sleep!" Said his teacher who was in front of his table with an angry face. Zin woke up and look at the teacher in front of him

"Your class is way too boring so it is your fault for making me to sleep…" Zin lie back down to his table and start snoring away.

The bell rings and class had ended "I will get you one day, Kashitama!" his teacher walk out of the class.

"Look, look, its the guy with bice coloured hair who get into a fight last week." A girl speak to her friend as Kashitama head to the school gate.

"Shhh… he will hear you and we should probably stay away from him." Another girl replies.

"Like I even care about myself for having a bad reputation in school, school is wayyy too boring for me." Zin softly self-talk as he walked home from school.

"I'm home" Zin said as he opened his house door. "That right, my parents pass on due to a car accident. Well since tomorrow is Saturday, I might as well clean up this house."

Even since Zin's parents pass on, Zin become less caring about things surrounding him.

"Wow, the store room is now neat and clear. Wait a minute, since when there is a door behind this room." Zin walk toward the door and open it.

There is a book at the back of the room. "What is this, a book." Zin when ahead and touch it and begin to read.

"This book is about mages and Holy Grail war in the past. Does this mean my family is involve?" Zin thinks as his continue reading.

"This book is way too thick. Let me read the last page." Zin flip the book to the last page and read the word 'BEYOND'. A light shine the whole room and he disappears.

Chapter 1 The summoned

Zin woke up and found himself in his room like nothing happen. He then rush to the store room which his once saw, and could not find any door.

"Was that a dream or was it real… nah there no such thing as mages or something war." Zin talk in his mind.

"Well, there's no time to bother over such thing, I have to go to the city to work." Zin think as he walked to his room.

"What with that dream, it seems so stupid." Zin self- talk softly as he in the train.

A couple girls take the same train as Zin, one of them is wearing cloak. "What was that, Saber-class servant, name: Artoria Pendragon?"

Zin spoke softly as the train announce something. Thank to that, the couple did not hear Zin and the train stop at the next station.

"A University female student walked into the train with a man who looks like her boyfriend. The two began to walk toward the couple girl. "Caster-class servant, name: William Shakespare. Wait, how do I read all this?"

Zin a out loud when he question himself. "Wait, how did you move, you shouldn't be moving." Shouted the girl in cloak.

"What you mean, hold on, why the train not moving." Zin replies as he look around. "Seem like I had to kill you boy." Says the male as he move toward Zin.

"Hold it there! Caster! We can't kill innocent people who is not a Master." The university student order the male. "Yes, Master." The male replies

"What are you talking about? Master? Caster?" Zin asked but no reply, everything went back to normal.

"What the hell just happen?" Zin ask himself.

"Man, what a tough day." Zin speak tiredly as he just off work.

"Hey, you there." A voice call out.

"Me?" Zin replies.

"Yes, you." The girl who not wearing cloak from the train walk toward Zin. "How can you move from the magic barrier I cast?" the girl asked

"Wait master, the man can be dangerous." The girl in cloak appears.

"I don't know and what up with the magic things." Zin ask the girls.

"What you mean, you're a mage isn't it." Ask the girl without cloak. "Hahaha, there no such thing as mage or magic."

Zin replies as he laughing. "That cannot be! You are a mage, I can sense your magic power." Say the girl in cloak.

"So the dream is real. I did not know anything about them, maybe I can learn from them." Zin think to himself and begin to ask them about mages and the Holy Grail war.

"And that it, That all I know." Say the girl without cloak

"Master, don't you think we give him too much info." Ask the girl in cloak "No. I mean he is not a master after all" her master replies.

"Thanks for the info, I'm Kashitama Zin by the way, what your's." ask Zin as he is grateful toward the two.

"I'm Tohaska Shinami and this is my servant, saber." Shinami replies and add on

"It is getting late, I will be seeing you around Kashitama ." Shinami wave at Zin and disappear.

"What a day, look like I need to stay away from them now on." Zin told to himself as he heading home. "AND YOU AS MY BLADE…!" said an old man in dark alley.

"Die! Old Man." A man hold a spear killed him. "Haha, my minion is done. Time to head back, hahaha."

"What in the world?!" Zin thought as he witness the screen. Zin rush to the old man as soon as the man went away. "Are you alright, let me call the ambulance." Zin start calling but is stop by the old man.

"Young one, I have not much time left, please take these and do summoning for your own protection." The old man said to Zin and dies.

Zin quickly return home and started the summoning. He makes four different circle each represent each class, Shielder, Saber, Ruler and Lancer. He stands in the middle of the four circle and starts the chant.

"I, KASHITAMA ZIN, SWEAR WITH MY LIFE AND HONOUR ON THE LINE,

THAT I WILL BECOME THE KNIGHT OF LIGHT AND CRUSADER OF DARK.

I WILL FILL UP THE DARKNESS WITH LIGHT. LET MY SOUL SPEAK AND ACT FOR THEMSELVES,

LET ME END THE MISERY AND DESPAIR OF THE WORLD. ARISE, MY SERVANTS TO HELP ME PROTECT THOSE WHO NEED TO BE PROTECTED.

I, KASHITAMA ZIN, BE THE GUARDIAN AND YOU AS MY BLADE.

"Seem like you have fail! Hahaha." The man with the lance came to kill Zin.

"There no way you can summon four stupid. Now let me kill you. DIE!" The man make his spear aim at Zin and strike.

A female with sliver hair and purple eyes appears out of nowhere and shield the attack. "Are you my Master?" the female ask Zin

"Ah, yes, maybe." Zin replies.

"Maybe? Well I guess I need to chase this guy away first before asking you again." The female push the man with her big shield-sword away and went out of the house.

"Ha, Like you can kill me, you stupid shielder. Hahaha." The man laugh out loud and attack the shielder but was attacked by another girl with blonde hair and azure blue eyes.

"Don't think she was alone."

"What, there two servants, I better run away, see you loser." The man said it and quickly ran away.

The two females turned and start walking toward me and ask "Are you my master?"

"I not too sure what just happen, I meant I was the one summon you two but cannot be confirm." Zin replies.

"Just two, you sure, master?" A voice came from behind making Zin shock.

"But to think this guy, able to summon four at once which is impossible." Said another girl from the stairs.

"Wait, it is impossible to summon four?" Zin ask as he does not know much.

"Well, that not important, what's important is that you are our master." The girl with a flag behind her say out loud and everyone agree.

"Let me introduce myself, I am…" The girl with the flag was interrupt by Zin as he saw the names of all of them.

"You are Ruler-class right. Name is Jeanne d'Arc."

"How you know, master, I mean if only the class I understand but the name as well is abit odd." Ask Jeanne.

"Well, I am kind of able to see servants name after all." Zin replies.

"Anyways, it still kind of rude for not introducing ourselves even though you know our name, I am Lancer-class, name Scathach."

"I'm Saber-class just call me Nero."

"Shielder-class name Mashu Kyrielite."

"Nice to meet you, Master." All servants say together.

"I am Kashitama Zin, Nice to meet you too." Zin replies.

"Master, where are your command seals?" Ask Nero

"What is a command seals?" Zin replies as he continue tell the servants that he does not know anything about master and servant as Shinami did not told him since he not a mage which is very strange to the servants as they know that a non-mage could not summon a servant.

"So basically, you summon us because of an old man told you to." Ask Scathach as she puts on a serious face.

"Yup, and that is whole thing." Zin said as he laughing away.

"To think we end up with someone that do not know anything is horrible." Said Mashu as she faced Zin.

"Well we are free to go since this guy does not have any commend seal no matter where we look." Said Scathach as she about to leave.

Zin start to go back to his room and he stop halfway to take a look into a mirror beside his room to check anything different on his face and realise his left eye got four different red-like symbol. It changes every time he blink his eyelid.

"Wait a sec!" He quickly went to his living room and asked "Is this the command seals?" He ask the servants as he pointed his left eye.

"Yes, this will be proved that you are our master, I mean look at you, you can change the common seal whenever you blink." Said Jeanne while other continued looking into Zin's eyes. "

Well, this prove that I am the four of you master right?." Zin ask

"Yes." All four servants replies loudly

Look like today is a crazy da…." Zin had not finish his sentence and his vision goes unclear and he faint due to the amount of magic power he use up.

"Do you think master is the chosen one?" ask Nero

"Maybe, he is." Replies Mashu.

Sorry if I make any mistake as my language is not so good. This is the updated vision. please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I really hope you enjoy this story. Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any fate series

Chapter 2

"Give me one more minute."

Zin mumble as he lies back down on his bed after switching his alarm clock off. He immediately got up when he thought it is strange for him to sleep after talking halfway with the four servants. He walk around his entire house, looking for them but did not see anyone.

He then goes to his store room to search for the book he once saw before but nothing were there, no door, nothing

"Am I having a dream's dream?" Zin question himself as he stop and started to recall the entire event. As he recalls, he rush to his bathroom mirror to check for the command seals in his left eye. "It's there… So it not a dream…" Zin sigh.

He begins to walks to his desk from the bathroom and notice there is a few papers on the desk.

"Where did these papers came from?" He question himself and pick those papers up to read.

He soon realise that the event written in those papers are similar to his memories. "Master, I'm coming in."

A familiar voice calls out as Zin finish the papers he was reading. A girl with blond-hair and green eyes went in to Zin's room, it is Nero.

"Morning Master, how do you feel? You must be really tired after yesterday summoning." Nero said so loudly that her voice became a wakeup call for Zin.

"Huh, you are still around?" Zin question Nero as he was shocked to see Nero.

"What do you mean? We, servants should always be beside our master, that's the rule." Nero replies as she continuously look at Zin as if something is worng.

"Oh, yea. Forget 'bout that." Zin lied as he putting away the papers while keep an eye on Nero.

"Bammm! Is that all you got, Shielder." Scathach said out loud.

"No yet, I have not use my full strength." Mashu replies as she breath quickly.

Zin goes down to the living room. "Wow, nice sparing. Zin speak out loud without caring his surrounding.

"Ah, morning master." Said Jeanne as she holding a teacup.

Oh master, do you want to have a spar too." Ask Scathach mischievously.

"Well, Not really, I'm not a real fighter." Zin sigh and continued "There is one question that I don't know. Could the four of you tell me?"

"Well, of course we could." Jeanne replies quickly after Zin ask as she putting down her teacup.

"What you want to know?" Mashu ask as she move into the house together with Scathach.

"What do you mean when you say a non-mage cannot summon a servant and why is it impossible to summon four servants at once?" Zin question the four girls.

"Basically, only a mage with high magic level able to summon a servant. There's no one that could summon four at once as it is nearly impossible. However, it can be possible to do it with a person who has a very high amount magic level, a person just like you." Nero replied Zin question which give him a shock.

"But how I able to summon… I am not even a mage right."

"The true is that you are indeed a mage with an extremely high amount of magic power."

"I see… so now I am involves in the Holy Grail war isn't it."

Jeanne stood up and walked to Zin with a smile.

"Yes, indeed."  
Zin walk toward his house door as he holding his house's key.

"I guess I need to go elsewhere to think about everything happened up till now."

Nero and Scathach walk toward the open door as well with their amour on which look as if they are ready to fight

"Then we will follow along, master."

Zin's faced turn nearly pale as the other two servants appear behind them and he begin to shake his head.

"There no need for that. Just give me some spare if possible."

Scathach start moving into the house followed by others and turn around.

"If that what you want, but call our name if you in danger."

"Sure"

Zin closes the door and start moving. He takes a bus to a nearby park and started sighing as he walk along the path

"What the hell happen to my life, first my parent death, second a book that strangely appear in my store room, third I can see what other can't such as servant name and lastly I enter the Holy Grail war with four servants I had summoned. All this happen to me is just too random, am I really a mage?"

"Yes you are."

A soft and clean voice reply Zin question. Zin turn his head around and start look for the voice. It appears a young lady about sixteen years old with crimson-colour long hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? And who is that guy behind you."

"Me? I'm Mira de Merodia, and behind me is…"

Zin get a clearer look at the guy, he get up quick and start running away from those two as far as possible.

"You can run but you can't hind, Lancer chases him down."

Mira speak as she giggle

"Yes Mdm, I kill him without fail this time."

Zin continuously running without looking back and finally stop. He finds a hidden place to hind as he catches his breath.

"How… Why, he is here, that man who killed the old man at that night. If I remember from my sight, I think his name is Cú…"

"Found you kid, Hahaha. Now be prepared to die."

Zin sat down while staring at Lancer as he raises his left arm to get really to pierce into Zin.

"Stop him Saber!"

As Lancer about to pierce Zin, He was stop by a female knight with her invisible weapon.

"How dare you to interfere!"

"I was simply following order."

The female turn up to be Saber as Zin stare at her. Saber started to push Lancer back bit by bit.

"You, quickly get away from here."

"Ook…"

Zin gotten up and saw a girl standing nearby. He realise she is Shinami, the girl called him out after his work.

"Come on, run."  
"Got it!"

Zin start to run toward Shinami.

"Saber, come back."

Saber slashes Lancer and start moving toward Shinami

"NOW LANCER!"

Lancer started using his Noble Phantasm as his change toward Zin. Zin saw him coming as he wanted to run but his legs did not obey him. Lancer getting closer and closer to him.

"Now eat this, hahaha."

Shinami wants to save Zin but she was too far away from his as well as Saber.

"What should I do, am I going to die?"

Zin question himself as lancer changing toward him. He then remembered he has servants as well as what they told him to do when he in trouble.

"Come forth, Lancer!"

A brightly light shines and appears a female with purple hair and red eyes, holding on a red spear. It is Scathach. She stand in front of Zin and start to rush toward Lancer and hits him hard on his arm, making him dropped his lance.

"So, it is you who want to kill my master do you."

Scathach question Lancer as she placed her spear near his neck.

"Yes, I wanted to kill him so badly because he is a problem to my master."

"Then I shall kill you!"

Scathach shout out as she moves her spear closer to his neck. He counters quickly with his hand, pick up his lance and started running toward his master, Mira. However, there are three females' figures in front of him.

"Lancer, we shall go."

Mira disappear and then Lancer disappears as well.

Scathach grip Zin's hand and walk toward the three females.

"Since when you three are here?"

Zin ask as he had a clearer view on the three. They were Mashu, Nero and Jeanne.

"We came here because you call us."

Jeanne help to answer the question Zin ask.

"But I only call one of you."

"Cause of your magic level are high which call four of us together."

Mashu replies as she check Zin body for any injuries. Out of sudden, four of them raise their weapons as Shinami walk toward Zin.

"So we meet again Zin. Is this how you treat me?"

Zin look back and saw the four materialised their weapons.

"Please put away your weapons. Shinami is not a bad person, she save my life."

They make their weapons disappear as Saber walk toward Shinami.

"To think these four are your servants and all are female, you quite a pervert aren't you."

"It not like I have a choice after all."

"Well I think you will be save now, so if you excuse me."

Shinami walk off and her servant follows her.

"So, who is she, master?"

Jeanne sudden questioning Zin while walking toward him. He did not have choice but to tell them who they are. After that Zin and his servants start to go home.

"Come of think of it, the servant that attacked me is Cú Chulainn. Class is Lancer, I think I have seen his name somewhere."

Zin in his deep thought while walking passes his house.

"Master, where do you think you going?"

Zin turn around as he heard Mashu question. He then realise that he passes his house.

"Are you ok, master."

"Huh, oh yea, yes I'm alright, just something on my mind. Come on we need to get in the house, I'm beat."

Zin and the four enter the house and Zin decide to talk to them.

"Thanks for saving me back then, I am grateful."

"But master, you know we are your servants right, protecting you is priority." Nero replies. "Thus, you don't have to thank us." Jeanne continued to answer.

"Yea, but I still show gratefulness no matter who you are to me." Zin say it loudly and started to ask "Can you guys call me Zin, it feel odd been called master."

"If that what you want then it can be done Zin." Scathach answer politely and the other three nod their head.

"Then I be heading to my room, thanks you again." Zin said it before heading to his room. "Wow, today is another horrible day huh… where these papers come from." "Zin enter his room, started to self-talk as walking to his desk. He then notices there are papers on his table.

Meanwhile the servants started to chat after Zin went to his room.

"Zin seems hiding things from us." Mashu begin the chat.

"Well, there nothing we can do, I mean he's our master after all." Jeanne replies and continues, "But we still do not know what kind of powers he has, such as able to see servant names.

Sorry if I make any mistake as my language is not so good. This is the updated vision. please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I really hope you enjoy this story. Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own any fate series

Zin were having a unknown dream that he do not understand. He heard a voice speaking to him.

"Choose your path, your path to win or destroy the Holy Grail."

"What are you saying?"

"What you had chosen will lead you to the world's fate…"

The voice start to disappear as Zin is waking up.

"Wait!" Zin seat up on his bed, looking for the voice which seems nowhere to be found. "Was that a dream?"

Zin got up and starts dressing up himself to go to school. He go ahead to the kitchen where Mashu is cooking for breakfast.

"Here, bring it out."

"Ya… wait why me?" Zin sigh "Know what, I bring out."

Zin bring the food out from the kitchen to the table where Nero is waiting at the table, smiling at Zin. Soon after Zin place the food, the rest gather around the dinning table.

"Zin, you are going to school right?"

Nero ask as she finish her food.

"Ya… I have to go now. See you later."

Zin stood up, head to the house door and leave.

"I still don't really trust them do I?" Zin question himself. "Just what was that dream?"

Suddenly, Zin heard the same voice from the dream, speaking to him again.

"The Chaos Grail has appears… go find it."

He started to look around but no one was around him. The voice is coming from his head.

"What is Chaos Grail?" Zin asked but the voice he heard from has stop. He starts to think hard but nothing come to mind but the book he once read.

"Nah, it must not be important."

He ignored the voice and decides to continue going to school instead of heading home to ask his servants.

Zin's class had ended after a long hour of studying from morning till noon, Zin finally can head home.

"Man, What a day, it worn me out."

As Zin walking out the school gate he heard noises down the street, he got curious and start following the voice. As he walked, he saw Shinami and her servant with wound and blood all over their bodies, fighting with an unknown figure. He wants to stop the fight by rushing in but his body won't seem to obey him. He can do nothing to stop the fight, he couldn't even voice out. All he can do is watch and then a voice came to him.

"Get courage, move forward and remember the past."

At that moment, Zin feels his body lighten and he rush in to block an attack for saber while Shinami knelling down.

"You there, take your master and run. I can handle this."

"Got it."

Saber went ahead and carry Shinami and left the place while Zin keeping the opponent from chasing them.

"Fine, I can let them go but you must die."

The figure rush toward Zin and start slashing him. Zin did not evade the attack but look for the name of the figure.

"Gaius Julius Caesar, Saber-class." Zin saw the name and started to chant a magic spell. "The light within the darkness, breaking the entire chaos and come fore."

A light from Zin shine so bright the Gaius covers his eyes. Zin quickly run away from him while there still chance.

"That was a close one. Wait, how do I know the spell? Well whatever, I wonder is Shinami ok."

Zin walk along the blood on the pathway believing it is Shinami's blood. He turns at a corner of the path and see saber crying in front of Shinami. Zin is shock and started knelling down.

"Why! Why, if I had gone earlier, this will not happen."

Zin started to hear a soft voice saying "Save the world and pass beyond. Take Saber and make contact with her."

Zin stood up and walk toward Saber.

"Hey look, I will revenge Shinami for you, Saber. So please be my servant."

Saber had agreed and Shinami's Command seal started to disappear and reappear at Zin's right eye. Shinami's body start to disappear into thin air and the both left after seeing Shinami disappear.

"Let's go to my house, we probably be save there for awhile" Zin wept as he walk away.

Once Zin and Saber got home, Jeanne ask what has happen, Saber starts to answer them while Zin continue walking to his backyard.

"Please Don't follow me."

Zin command the Nero and hide himself in his storeroom, he then saw the door again, he starts heading in as a voice is speaking to him.

"Are you really to change everything beyond the future?"

"Yes I am."

A light shine all over the house and the entire house disappear while five of the servants were shock to see the sudden light.

"What is happening?" Jeanne ask while facing Saber

"Where is Zin, Nero?" Scathach ask Nero.

"He is in the storeroom. He told me not to follow him." Nero replies

"I think I starting to get tired… I going to…" Mashu fall on the gound follow by Nero, Jeanne, Saber and lastly Scathach

…

Zin starts waking up and found himself in a unfamiliar place. A place that look like a Dojo.

"Shiro, are you in here?"

Someone open the door. It is Saber.

"Who are you?"

"Saber, I am right here. Hold on, who are you?"

Zin saw Shiro and Saber, he was shock to see them. Especially Saber as she dress differently than the Saber that Zin knows. "Saber? No, you not that Saber I know. I'm Kashitama Zin, this is your place right?"

"Yes, this is my house. Shiro answered "But how do you get here."

"I don't know how I get here either, I just wake up and found myself here."

"That's weird and by the way, I am Emiya Shiro."

"Shiro! Saber is acting strangely." A female voice shout out.

"What you mean, Tohsaka, Saber is…" Shiro stop as he was shock to see another Saber.

A Saber appear behind Tohsaka wearing white armour and Zin saw the name of a servant. Saber-class servant, Artoria Pendragon (Princess of the Knights)

Both Sabers pull out their sword as soon as they see each another. "Who are you, an enermy?" Saber asked "I'm Saber. Also can be known as Saber Lily." Lily answered

"Wait, Saber please put away your sword. I don't think this Saber is dangerous." Shiro request and Saber agrees. Lily also puts away her sword as she saw Zin was behind Shiro.

"Here you are, Master. Everyone is worried about you." Lily say as she move toward Zin

"Saber, what's up with that armour? You look so different that I nearly cannot recognise you." Zin asked

"I not sure, my clothes change as soon as I arrived in this world."

"World?"

"It seem like we are in a different world. Well let us head home then this can prevent other to worry."

"OK."

Zin and Lily explain to the others three in the room that happens to them as they were curious. However Zin did not mention about the four other servants.

…

"Its must be tough for you to handle after your master died." Shiro sympathy.

"Its ok, thanks for everything Shiro. We better leave now." Zin said

"Take care you two." Shiro smile as seeing Zin off.

"It seems like that's two have more things that they did not told you."

"That's alright, Archer, I will keep an eye on them."

Zin and Lily walk to the house that Lily mention and Zin opened the door.

"Zin! You're back!" Said Nero "Everyone Zin's back." Nero continued. "Where had you been, we were worried about you." Jeanne asked as she walk in to the living room.

"I do not know, I feel like I was been teleport to a dojo. You girls must know something right? Something about worlds."

"Yeah, from what I can see, I can guess we are time travel to the time where the Fifth Holy Grail War begin." Scathach answer Zin as she look at Lily. "Just what's up with your armour."

Lily was shock and embarrass. "Can you people stop questioning my armour!? It not like I want to change how I look. I just don't know what happen."

Zin started to move around the room, trying to see anything different from the room in his world, but there were not a thing different. "Thank for looking for me, you girls must be tried. I think you should rest."

"But Zin, you should be the one to rest before us." Nero said seriously.

"Nah, I need a space to think. Well I be around the house and if anything happen, I called you guys."

"You better talk to us if you find anything ok." Jeanne said firmly

"I got it. Where's Mashu."

"She gone out to shop for tomorrow breakfast."

"Good night, Master." Scathach giggles as she went to her room. The others follow her after greeting good night to Zin. Zin started going to his store room. Once he was in the room, he heard the same voice from back then.

"Find the Chaos Grail of this world if you wish to head back to your world. You came to this world to destroy its Chaos Grail."

"Just who are you." Zin asked and the voice reply "I am…" the voice die out before it can finish it sentence. "Well, whatever." Zin walk to the back and step on a paper. This paper! It was not here before. I wonder who put it." Zin pick up the paper which title '1st Rule of Worlds and begin to read it.

If there is a look-alike person in same world, their appearance and name will change.

"This explains why Saber change to Saber Lily and her armour as well. Zin whisper to himself. He felt tried after a few hours passes and he heading back to his room. As he reach the store room door, he heard sound coming from outside of his room. Zin open the door and no one was there but the sound keep on coming. "I wonder what happens out there. Zin tried to went out to take a look but he was held back by a black figure.

Sorry for the late charter and if I make any mistake as my language is not so good. please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I really hope you enjoy this story. There will be alot of servants for Zin as each of them had a meaning. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
